Warriors: New Moon
by Windfur
Summary: The young Stoneclan Apprentice, Rabbitpaw, recieves a dream from the long dead leader, Calmstar. The leader brings a dreaded prophecy and Rabbitpaw must find out what Clan cat is killing so many innocent cats. Rabbitpaw wnats to find out who killed her si
1. Clan Ranks

Warriors

New Moon

((I do not own the Warriors series or anything in the books. Erin Hunter and harpercollins are the ones that you should give credit to for origianlly making the books))

Note: I am still working on the ranks

**Clan Alliances **

**Stoneclan **

**Leader –** Flickerstar – An old gray tom with small white patches on his body and gray eyes

**Deputy –** Whitenose – A small white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Volepaw

**Medicine Cat –** Fallenheart – A ginger and white patchy she-cat with golden eyes

**Warriors –** Dancingstream – A longhaired gray tabby she-cat with gorgeous blue-gray eyes

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Foxwing – A sleek and beautiful red she-cat with white fox-like markings and blue eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Swiftclaw – A black and white tom with icy blue eyes

Shiftingice – A silver she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Danglingpaw

Cracklingfire – A red tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

Rushingpelt – A handsome thick-furred gray tabby tom with stormy gray eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw

**Apprentices –** Danglingpaw – A small sandy colored tom with a mangled paw and copper eyes

Riverpaw – A longhaired silver tabby she-cat with golden eyes and a very fluffy tail

Volepaw – A gray and brown mixed tom with copper eyes

Rabbitpaw – An almost black, gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Bramblepaw – A light brown tabby she-cat with a white underside and green eyes

**Queens –** Hiddenflame – A beautiful longhaired tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteoak – A dark brown she-cat with a white oak leaf-like shape on her chest and blue eyes

**Elders –** Slippingfoot – A white tom with blue legs and amber eyes

Tranquilstep – A young black she-cat with ginger paws and sapphire blue eyes, she retired due to a very bad injury to her face that left her blind and partially deaf

**Coldclan **

**Leader –** Crispstar – A big and strong gray longhaired she-cat with white paws and gray eyes

**Deputy –** Nipclaw – A young and lean black she-cat with ginger paws and forest green eyes

Apprentice, Oakpaw

**Medicine Cat –** Jaggedpelt – A gray tabby tom with jagged stripes and gray eyes

**Warriors –** Amberwind – A very pretty pale ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes and long legs

**Apprentices –** Earthpaw – A small and pretty brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

**Queens**** –**

**Elders –**

**Breezeclan **

**Leader –** Greenstar – A kind tan tabby she-cat with green eyes that seem to glow

Apprentice, Blackpaw

**Deputy –** Jaypelt – A sleek blue tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat –**

**Warriors –** Sorrelheart – A sleek silver Bengal she-cat with silver-gray eyes

Heatherstripe – A pretty golden tabby she-cat with mesmerizing golden-brown eyes

**Apprentices –** Blackpaw – A pure black tom with blue eyes

Bluepaw – A silver-blue mixed she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**** –**

**Elders –**

**Moonclan **

**Leader –** Winterstar – A beautiful and evil black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy –**

**Medicine Cat –**

**Warriors –**

**Apprentices –** Kindpaw – A small gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**** –**

**Elders –**

**Animals Outside the Clans **

Dingo – An odd red colored dog with a white underside and black around his nose with gray-blue eyes

Burningstep – A dark red and creamy white tabby with green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

White snowflakes fell lightly as a cold wind blew around a small, moonlit clearing. Around the grassy clearing was a small stream that cutoff all access to it except for a small tunnel shaped of brambles. Nothing made a sound as white light washed over the opening making the once lush green grass a silver color, like fish scales. The clearing was surrounded by huge ferns that lay just barely in front of the stream. There was a rustle that came from the bramble tunnel at the edge of the clearing. A slim figure stalked into the middle of the open space and it seemed to be waiting for something as it sat with its tail laid over its paws neatly. The creature in the clearing was a cat, but it was no ordinary cat. This cat had a missing eye from a battle long ago. This cat had scars all over its brown and gold tabby body, but it didn't seem to notice at all.

After a few moments of waiting another rustle was heard, but it came from behind the ferns. Another cat was coming to the clearing through the stream. On the edges of the stream, ice had formed and made the small flowing water dangerous for young Apprentices and adventurous kits to explore around, but the cat that was coming had no problem. A sleek cat padded into the snowy moonlit clearing shaking droplets of water off of its legs. The tabby looked at the black and white cat and nodded. "Hello, I have news of how Breezeclan is doing." The tabby meowed as the other cat sat down beside it.

The black and white cat nodded. "Breezeclan is doing well, we are stronger then we have ever been." The tabby nodded and looked around before speaking. "Moonclan has been hit with a small trace of Whitecough. I think that I can take down-" There was a sound among the bramble tunnel and both cats looked at it intently wondering what was there. It could have been anything from a twig that fell from a tree, to a cat that was watching the two speaking to each other in the clearing. The wind blew towards the cats and all they scented was a squirrel. "Not worth catching now." The black and white cat mewed out loud. They both agreed and continued talking. "I can probably take down the Deputy. He has fallen ill and is close to dieing. He doesn't like to seem weak so if I find him in the woods hunting or patrolling by himself, he won't come back to camp alive."

The tabby nodded and looked around. "Something doesn't seem right." After the tabby meowed that out loud, a white shape ran through the forest and all that both of the cats could see was the other cat's blue legs stride back to its camp. "I told you Stoneclan territory would be a bad place to meet! Now we have to get out of here before we're caught." The black and white cat got up and shook itself to fluff out its fur and get warmer. "Ley's go to the Wolf Pack Boundary. I'm sure that the Flowing Stream Pack will be more then happy to help us. They're just a pack of scraggly wolves anyway." The tabby agreed. "They can kill us if they wanted to though."

The two cats had padded through the forest back out into an open area where dark trees shaded the swampy place the cats were treading through. "I don't get how you Moonclan cats stand this kind of place. I hate it." The tabby looked at the black and white cat and gave a slight smile. "Starclan led us here so we naturally grew used to it." The cats had padded farther for some time before walking through a bramble thicket into an area that had no light in it except for a small shaft of light that filtered in through an opening at the top of the bramble dome the cats had walked into. On the other side of where the cats walked in was a small tunnel of thorns.

The black and white cat padded halfway towards the tunnel before turning and facing the tabby. "Remember, when the leaves fall and the nights are long, it is then that we shall meet again." The cat padded through the tunnel and welcoming mews sounded inside the camp that the tunnel led to. The tabby nodded and padded through the forest heading towards the open moorland that it called home. The wind blew straight at the cats face as it looked out on the open fields. Scents of prey and ones that the feline knew flooded around the open landscape. Suddenly, the wind blew at the cat from the back and a scent came to its nose that made the pretty tabby fur bristle.

As the tabby turned around and glared at the swamp it had left, a familiar white shape was seen getting ready to sprint away. "Stop!" The tabby yowled as the white cat sprinted swiftly away. The cats blue legs were noticeable and then the cat standing out in the open moorland knew, it was the cat that it and the Moonclan cat saw earlier. _I'll take care of that stupid furball next time I scent it._ The tabby thought.

The sun started to rise above the lush green hills. The grass sparkled like crystals as the morning light hit the petite dew drops that lay in the tiny springy blades. The tabby shook its pelt and gave a sigh of comfort. "I love the morning light." It meowed. The sun was a hazy gold color from the fog that lay on the moor and far away where high mountains touched the sky. No cat had ever wandered as far away as the mountains except one cat that had lived in Coldclan. The cat was a pretty calico and white she-cat that had green eyes no cat had ever seen before. The cat's name was Lilymoon.

Lilymoon had said that she wanted to go and find out if there was anything more in the world then just the Clans and Starclan. She left about ten moons ago and no one has ever seen her since. "I met her at a Gathering once when I was an Apprentice. She would have been a great leader." The tabby mewed remembering the pretty she-cat.


End file.
